kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakuyoku
Height: 68 meters (100m to the tip of his tail) Weight: 33,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Fore-arms Secondary Attacks: Grim Scythe Primary Weapon: Poltergeist's Grasp, Rapture's Shriek Secondary Weapon: Engulfing Greed Energy Style: Parasitic Overview Bakuyoku is called the Titan of Greed. He floats above the ground with his tail hanging behind him. His entire chest is made from the Maw of Greed - the direct conduit to the raw essence of Greed. Bakuyoku is not the first monster to hold the Maw of Greed, and when he dies he will not be the last. Origin Many years ago a man jumped to his death but did not die. An Entity of Chaos offered him a deal: life, success, riches, and more. The life of a king, in exchange for his first born child. The man agreed. Six years later a child was born, and the man feared that Chaos would take his due, but he did not. The man and boy grew together as a family, and the man's past excesses were pushed aside in favor of a rich family life. The boy was kind, curious, and very affectionate. The man's wife loved her family dearly, and her love kept all of them safe. When the boy was five, his mother looked into a mirror and was suddenly lost - hearing and seeing nothing. She and her mirror fell to the ground, and the glass cut her badly and she bled… but she did not look away from the mirror, and by the time her husband and son found her she was dead. The man rushed to his wife, and in that moment the Entity of Chaos silently took the son. He twisted the child, changing his shape and transforming him into the titan of Greed. Bakuyoku was born - born of his father's greed, protected by his mother's love, and finally twisted by Chaos. Energy System Bakuyoku draws energy from his opponents. He can do this physically during combat, or draw strength from their greedy/selfish acts, such as fleeing or breaking away from confrontation. Ranged Combat Bakuyoku uses his Rapture's Shriek to knock down/flatten opponents, ideally when their backs are turned. Rapture's Grasp does only modest physical damage, but can push around and demoralize opponents - encouraging them to look for other advantages which fuel the Greed in their hearts for victory. During real struggle, Bakuyoku uses the Maw of Greed to engulf his opponents in raw emotion - often causing them to lose sight of the battle in the present while they focus on their own internal goals. Grappling Bakuyoku's four arms give him tremendous strength - but his lack of legs means that he can not brace against the ground, nor set his weight against an opponent's throw. This makes him quite vulnerable to offensive grappling techniques. His four arms allow him to grab at several points during a clinch, making him a difficult opponent to shake off. Melee Combat Bakuyoku uses his Fore-arms to tear at opponents. He can deal great physical harm, but most of his conflicts are fought on a psychological battlefield, and so he rarely seeks to deal lasting harm to the opponents who face him in combat. In rare circumstances, Bakuyoku can absorb other forms of energy from his weakened opponents. In these cases, he must fight physically to break their bodies before draining their precious essences. Weaknesses Bakuyoku can batter many foes into submission, but those who stand steadfast and accept the battle on their own terms will see Bakuyoku's tactics crumble. It can be difficult to resist the urge to break off, gather strength and improve one's position - but those actions which stem from Greed only fuel Bakuyoku. But a selfless battle might serve to weaken him and turn around the odds. Animation Guidelines Personality: Bakuyoku is cruel, hoping to scare/intimidate opponents at every opportunity. He is not bloodthirsty or outwardly aggressive in his stances. Combat Focus: Bakuyoku is a Melee character, using his arms and tail. He is always floating off the ground. Special Considerations: Bakuyoku will need his center mouth to open, and his central eyes should animate. Category:Red Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Skeletal Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Eldritch Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Alien